Game devices have heretofore been proposed which receive a ball that is putted or otherwise rolled toward a target, with some type of scoring arrangement based on the amount of lateral deviation of the ball from a target. However, such known games have not been particularly suited to providing a competitive golf game which is based on the normal golf putting skill of the participants. Furthermore, such known games did not provide scoring which was dependent both on the accuracy with which a ball is putted toward a target, but also the speed with which the ball is putted. Both of these factors of course are necessary to perfecting the putting skill of a golfer.